noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 329
|image = Ch329.png |Release Date = 14 July 2014 |Chapter = 329 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 328 |Next Chapter = Chapter 330}}At the werewolf base, a fiery meeting takes place. Muzaka asks his pack members if the real cause of the conflict was the unnecessary intervention of the Nobles. One of the werewolves confirms this but is taken aback when Muzaka questions why the Nobles felt it necessary to intervene. Showing deep understanding of the Nobles, Muzaka says that they never act upon anything unless provoked and asks his pack what they did to irritate them. When one of the werewolves struggles to explain, another werewolf, at present known as the 2nd Elder of the Union, steps up and offers to provide an explanation: they answered the pleas of the humans who they were close to and because of this, the Nobles decided to stop them. Muzaka sighs, looking very accustomed to this type of scenario once he finds out that the humans are involved once again. The 2nd Elder complains that the intervention of the Nobles is too much to bear and that this isn't even the first time this has happened. Muzaka states that they cannot do anything about this as he says that it's best for the world if neither they nor the Nobles intervene in human events. The 2nd Elder reminds his Lord that the werewolves do not have a law imposed to stop them from intervening in human events and that the sole reason why they didn't usually involve themselves in human affairs is because they chose not to get involved. The 2nd Elder continues by saying that there is no direct correlation between this and the Nobles restricting their actions. The other werewolves join in and argue that they shouldn't let the Nobles constantly interfere with werewolf affairs and act so arrogantly. As Muzaka thinks through the options, the 2nd Elder advises his Lord that they warn the Nobles never to interfere with them again in the future to avoid humiliation. He goes on to say that should they ignore the warning, they should teach the Nobles a lesson to show that the werewolves do not choose to remain quiet because they are lacking in strength. Muzaka asks whether the rest of the pack thinks the same and when he sees that the whole pack has a mutual feeling, he tells them that he will pass on their thoughts to the Nobles. The 2nd Elder offers to be the messenger but he is surprised when Muzaka says that he himself will go. The other werewolves are also surprised because Muzaka normally doesn't bother with these matters. However, Muzaka thinks that it is appropriate that he goes to represent the whole pack as their Lord to speak to the Lord of Nobles about this sensitive topic. Once the discussion is over, Muzaka dismisses them and only he and Garda remain. Garda asks Muzaka why he intends to go himself this time and he replies that the Lords of the two races should talk this through. Garda doubts that this is the only reason; Muzaka, being caught with his lie, then hesitantly reveals that he intends to see his friend. Garda is surprised to learn that her Lord now has someone to call a friend and asks him who this person is. Muzaka tells her that recently he has met the Noblesse of the Nobles after speaking to her about him and expresses his joy at being able to see him again so soon. Muzaka tells Garda that he found the Noblesse interesting as he doesn't speak but expresses his views by his facial expressions. Muzaka then decides to go for a chat with the Nobles. The werewolves are worried about their plan due to Muzaka's unexpected, early arrival and the fear that their Lord could punish them for their misbehavior should the Nobles inform him about the recent incident in detail. The 2nd Elder suggests that they remove all evidence related to this matter as Muzaka would not be able to punish them without any proper evidence. The 2nd Elder then says it is better if their Lord acts on his own as it would then signal the departure of trust from the whole pack. Raizel stands by the window, staring at the starry sky, when Muzaka pays another visit. Muzaka asks him if he was surprised by his early reappearance and whether he was waiting for him. Muzaka then tells Rai that he doesn't need to look so serious and reassures him that this time, he came because he has business to attend to in Lukedonia. Muzaka looks out the window with Rai and comments that although it isn't his style, it's not so bad to look at the world through the window as they stare at the glowing full moon. Muzaka then hesitantly leaves, telling Rai that he needs to go as he has work to do and promises to be back soon and to tell him about the outside world. Raizel remains silent as Muzaka disappears. In the throne room of the castle, Muzaka walks towards the Lord, who greets him with a warm welcome. Muzaka nods and formally greets the Lord as well, commenting on the never-changing environment, as if time remains frozen in the room. The Lord agrees to his comment and says that it really suits the Nobles and Muzaka says that anyone would have thought the same if they saw people that never change their appearance. The Lord laughs and asks him if he wandered around without a set destination once again and the werewolf Lord says that he had to as his wild personality would not let him remain still. The Lord sympathizes with him and says that he understands his feelings as Muzaka is a powerful werewolf. Muzaka says that he has found a person who seems lonelier than him, a statement which surprises the Lord. When Muzaka describes him as the one who keeps away from everyone else, contented with just staring out of his window, the Lord asks him whether he has met Raizel. When Muzaka says that he has visited Raizel twice already, this pleases the Lord and he says that there are similarities between the duo despite their obvious differences and that there must be some connection between them. Muzaka confirms the Lord's theory as he reveals that he never felt awkward during their first encounter. The Lord then invites Muzaka to start talking about the real reason for his visit because he doesn't believe that Muzaka visited only to bring news about his acquaintance with the Noblesse. They start talking about the recent conflict between the two races. Muzaka defends his pack as he offers his view on the Nobles' excessive interference on their actions and that they can cover for the consequences of their actions and requests mutual respect for their actions. The Lord tells Muzaka that he has always respected the werewolf pack. Muzaka agrees and says that although they normally backed down because he also thought that it is best the human affairs are left alone, things will get complicated if the Nobles interfere every time the werewolves get involved a little bit. The Lord tells Muzaka that although the werewolves may have considered it to be little intervention, the Nobles thought it to be excessive but Muzaka remarks that there is a difference in the standards of the two races and refuses to have the Noble standards imposed on them. The Lord also respects that as the Nobles are also trying hard to avoid conflict with Muzaka's pack but asks Muzaka again to think about the seriousness of their intervention. When Muzaka refuses to consider re-investigating, Gejutel reminds the werewolf Lord that many humans have been killed. Muzaka casually dismisses Gejutel's reminder as the humans kill each other in vast scale in wars. Gejutel agrees but tells him that this time, lots of them died at the hands of the members of Muzaka's pack. Muzaka doubts that his pack members got actively involved to kill humans but Gejutel confirms that that was the case this time; their overwhelming strength took countless lives - it was a total massacre. Gejutel also reveals that many of the human leaders have been killed by the werewolves in an attempt to rule over them and this prompted them, regretfully, to intervene. This news greatly shocks Muzaka and Gejutel firmly asks him to investigate on what he just heard, which will yield him the terrible truth. The Lord asks Muzaka whether he came without knowing about this but Muzaka is still caught in astonishment as he thought that this time was also an ordinary event in which the werewolves disguised themselves as humans and used their strength to help them a bit. The Lord tells him that although this time was the worst case, the other occasional conflicts were results of similar scenarios and that the problems that arose during his absence were caused by his pack members. The Lord mutters that he always thought Muzaka knew about all this which was the reason for his silent retreat while Muzaka becomes enraged. Category:Chapters